Take It Or Leave It
by Dancingintheheadlightsofa
Summary: Takes place after Camp Rock, both Shane and Mitchie promise each other they'll stay in touch but soon drift away. Now she's off to college, but happens to run into a certain Connect Three member. *Sorry the summary sucks*
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock.

It's been exactly three years since I've been to Camp Rock, I guess you can say not much has changed. I mean nothing about me has changed, it's just the same Mitchie as before. You know it's hard to stay in touch with people, I think we all know that. Sure there's the promises of 'oh I'll write you, or we must stay in touch.' After they hug and do what not. But in reality there just empty words aren't they? Yes they are. I know I probably sound bitter but, I'm not trust me I'm not. The only person I did sort of kinda stay in touch with is Caitlyn, she's someone I know I can talk to when I need adivse or just need to vent out my feelings. What about Shane you may ask, well that time span lasted about 3 months give or take a few days. I just gave up after a while, i.e he never texted back. I've been doing some writing some songs now and then, but it seems like I've lost my touch. Is it me or something else? Ever since I left it seems like I haven't been able to finish one damn song.

But enough about that, I'm finally 18, an adult. Woohoo! Right? Eh nothings really changed I still feel like I did last year or the year before that. I did get into the college I wanted to so that's a plus, heading off to California seems like a brand new start. That's what I need a clean slate, even though I haven't really done anything exciting or illegal per say, so yes you can label me as a loser. Senior year was the year the real pressure was on, you all know what I'm talking about. The sound of my cell phone pulled me from my thoughts. I called down at the caller ID and smiled before answering.

"Hey so how's it going in New York?" I ask her as I lay back down on my bed staring at my ceiling, I can hear taxi cab horn's in the background. I miss New York, I went there this spring break to visit Caitlyn. I was always the big city type of girl, even though I grew up in a small town.

"Wellll New York is....New York." Caitlyn finished lamely, ditto that. It's pretty much hard to explain New York, cause there's just **too** much to tell literally.

"Hahaha I know what you mean Cait, so anyways did you get into NYU?"

"Umm, I don't know yet."

"Meaning...?"

"No."

"Aww Cait, I'm really sorry." I said in a sympathetic tone, I know how much she wanted to get in.

"Don't be, it's a whatever now, I might try Rhode Island College, they sound interesting."

"Yeah sure I guess, I mean if you wanna be in the middle of nowhere."

"Hey! It's not."

"Riight sure," I say and rolled my eyes, I would probably shoot myself if I lived in a small state like Rhode Island. We lasped into a comfortable silence before I broke it. "So anyways did I mention I got into UCLA."

"No way! That's Awesome Mitchie, when do you leave?"

"In about a week, not soon enough."

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you so, so much."

"What are you talking about, you're already far away."

"I know," She huffed then continued. "But I'm talking about across the country."

"Caitlyn it's not so bad." I said trying to make it sound better then it should, truth was I was gonna miss her too, she's like best friend right now. When I leave who am I gonna talk to? The time difference will really mess us up. I push that thought a side and try and not think about it anymore right now.

"Always the optimistic Mitch, seriously sometimes it kills me."

"Yeah I know, that's my charm."

"Ha so anyways I wish you're able to come out and visit me before you leave."

"You know I would it's just that..."

"I know, I know it's okay though, I mean we still have this and texting, and web cam..." She trailed off, once again we were in silence. Don't get me wrong it wasn't the awkward kind where you wanna fill it, just the right kind. The more I think about it, it seems like me and Caitlyn have been listening to silence then each other, the thought of us seriously drifting apart scares the shit out of me. I for sure dont want to lose her as a friend.

"Hey Cait...?"

"Yeah."

"I..um gotta go, my mom wants me to get ready, we're having this family dinner kinda a going away thing."

"Oh okay."

"So...I'll talk to you soon?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye." After I hung up with Caitlyn I threw my phone aside and closed my eyes, thoughts of California and UCLA filled my dreams.

California ready or not here I come.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock.

I can offically say I'm not in Tennesse anymore, I'm finally in California, and finally in my dorm. Now all I need to do is find out who my roommate is, I'm kinda nervous too. Will we get along? Who is she? Is she nice? Is she gonna turn out to be one of those preppy annoying bitchy people like at my old High School? God I hope not, I just got away from all that. Just as I was bending over my suitcase, I heard the lock to the dorm room click, and the door open. I abruptly turn and face my new roommate. Hey! She doesn't look so bad. She jumped, as if she's never seen another human being before.

"Hey," I venture and in a kind voice, and hold out my hand. "I'm Mitchie." At first she keeps staring at me with her wide eyes, then adverts her gaze to my hand, as if she were insepectly it. Panic sweeps through me. 'Oh no! Oh no! She hates me, she must thing I'm some kind of a fr-"

"Hey I'm Willow, but you can all me Will." Finally she takes my hand and shakes it. She's just a few inches taller then my 5'4 height, she has dark black hair that reach her shoulders that's insanely curly, and wide bright dark green eyes. She's one of the lucky ones that doesn't need make up, she looks like a freakin' super model.

"Well Nice to meet you Will."

"Same to you Mitchie." After that there is an awkward silence, me standing there smiling, don't ask why, and her who's awkwardly looking around the room and keeps glancing at me a few times. I see she has a roll along suitcase that's big and black.

"Hey do you need help with anything else?" I manage to spit it, trying to remember my manners.

"Um sure...I guess if you want." She says in a slightly uneasy voice, and heads back to the door, I follow her and find three more carry ons.

"Wow you sure have a lot of stuff," I said, but it totally comes out wrong, I didn't mean it to sounds so blunt, and rude sounding. She caught onto that too, and whipped her head a around with a slight unamused look on her face. 'Shit.' I thought to myself. "I-uh-mean not in a bad way or anything, I don't travel light either."

"Uh-huh." She says stiffly and picks up one of the bags slamming it into my chest which knocks the wind out of me, and heads back into the room with the other two.

"Smooth Mitch, real smooth," I muttered to myself before heading in, Willow I mean Will is already throwing articles of clothing on her single sized bed. Our room is quite nice really, it's not too small but not insanely big. Our beds are on either side of the room, a desk sits on my side, I'm sensing we need to comprimise about that, but we both have a decent size closet each, so all is good. "So where are you from Will?" I ask in a fake cheerful voice, I kick myself as if pathetic small talk is gonna be any better, might as well stay in silence.

"New York." She says flatly, not bothering to ask where I'm from. 'Wow isn't she such a peach?'

"Really? No way, see I have a friend from New York."

"Really." Will says in a I-don't-give-a-shit tone.

"Yup." I reply rocknig back and forth on the balls of my feet, my hands jammed into my jean pockets.

"Okay."

"Yeah..."

"Are you like expecting us to be friends or something?" She demands and turns around arms crossed and her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised. That threw me off guard one second she was silent next demanding.

"I-uh-I." I stuttered not really knowing what to say, or why she's acting like this, I mean I just met the chick.

"Cause really no offense Mitchie, I'm not really looking for any new friends, so stop trying to be so damn polite with me cause-just stop kay'?" She says and with one final nod she leaves the room almost slamming the door behind her.

What the hell?

I call Caitlyn I know she can make me feel better, forgetting the time difference already I dial her number throwing myself into the chair.

"My roommate hates me." I say before she gets the chance to say anything.

"Oh Mitchie." She says and sighs one of her heavy sighs.

"I know, and I don't know why."

"Well then maybe she doesn't deserve your kindness."

"Thanks for that but, I don't know, I mean I don't want her hating me, since we are like living with each other.

"Forget about her, she must act like she has a stick up her ass or something, on second thought I bet she does."

"Caitlyn!" I exclaim shocked at her outburst.

"What?"

"Don't say things like that, it's not nice."

"Oh please Mitchie save the shit for later."

"Fine."

"So besides your bitch-ass roommate how's Cali doin' for ya?"

"It's doing good."

"Met any hot guys yet?" I hear her snicker, and I once again roll my eyes.

"No you crazed girl, and I'm not looking for any of them."

"Come one live a little."

"Excuse me, I live a lot thank you very much."

"Yeah cause studying about god knows what is such a pleasing thing Mitchie, textbooks totally satisfy your needs." Caitlyn says sarcasm lacing each word.

"Shut up, last time I checked you weren't doing to well in the romance department."

"Last time I checked you haven't asked." Oh ouch.

"Okay sorry, so is there anyone?"

"Actually yes there is?" She says in hauty tone.

"Really? What's his name?"

"His name is-WHAT!" She screams startling me, I hear my muffled shouting and hear Caitlyn swear."Sorry Mitch, I gotta go my mom's being a bitch once again."

"Oh it's cool I need to catch up on my sleep."

"I'm really really-I KNOW I'M COMING MOM! Mitchie, but I swear I'll call you tomorrow love you!" She shouts and the line goes dead.

Around midnight I hear the door open, and enters my roommate. Even though I'm sitting at the desk not facing the door I know it's her since she's the only other one with a key.

"Hey." I say in a monotone."

"Mitchie." She replies in the same tone, I hear her bag hit the ground with a thud, then her rumaging through he draws pulling some stuff out, then the door opening and closing again. I sighed and shut off the desk light, I was going over what I would need tomorrow afternoon. I was lucky enough that none of my classes start till 11, lucky me I get to sleep in. I head over to my bed and pull the covers up to my chin. I stare at the sea of darkness above my head, and for once I can say I miss my home.

The sound of things being thrown around wakes me up with a start, I shoot up quickly.

"Wh-what's going on?" I ask still half asleep.

"Chill it's just me." Droans Will's voice, I manage to rub my eyes letting them focus, even though the whole room was shining with the early mornings sun. I just now realize that the once curtains were gone.

"Where are the curtains?" I ask getting up and throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Trash."

"What?!"

"Hello they are ugly and nasty, I couldn't sleep with them."

"What the hell they're not your goddamn sheets!" I shout, she looked surprised at my tone, but shrugs and continues.

"I don't care, they made me wanna puke." 'Your voice and face makes me wanna puke.' But I didn't say that.

"Well what the hell are we gonna do for curtains, people can see us."

"No they won't Mitchie, we're on the 5th floor and last time I checked birds aren't really peeping toms know are they?"

"Whatever." I muttered and grab my shampoo and toothbrush, and storm out our doorm. Caitlyn is right Willow is a fucking bitch. Just as around the corner to head into the bathrooms, I slam right into someone. Almost taking both of us down, but the person manages to steady us.

"My god, I'm so sorry." I say too embarrassed to say anything else.

"...Mitchie?" He asks and I look up. 'Oh my.'


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock.

Author's note-for those of you who have read and reviewed, thanks a millions, you guys are awesome.(:

"Uh...hi." I said, suddenly very self-conscious of myself, yeah cause here I was standing infront of him still in my pjs, hair all wild and all over the place. Yup totally attractive.

"Nice um pjs." He said with a slight smirk, already less then two minutes, and I wanna smack that smirk off. How is it possible for him to have this affect on me already? I mean come on it's been three years, seriously.

"Shut up, what are you doing here anyways Shane. At a college non the less." I asked in agitated tone.

"Well...um actually I'm here to drop some stuff off for...wait why are you here?" He said giving me a wary look

"Oh you know just the usual just thought I would randomly pop into a college campus and crash here, nothing new."

"Riight, same old sarcastic Mitchie." Shane said laughing slightly, but I just stood there with a blank stare. Why the hell was he here? It's not like he would go to college now, would he?

"So anyways you never told me why your here, I highly doubt it would involve education."

"Ouch, but so true, I'm actually here to drop some things off for Nate, you remember him don't you?" Yes Shane last time I checked I don't have any long term memory loss.

"Yeah I do, so he goes here or something?"

"Something like that."

"Well as much as this as been fun, I uh-gotta go bye." I quickly said and darted around, praying to god he wouldn't stop me luckily he didn't, he just decided to scream my name once I reached the other end of the hall.

"BYE MITCHIE, I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON!" Great now I have my own personal stalker, how lucky am I?

Once I was safely back in my dorm room, and I didn't have anymore run ins with certain popstars, I sighed, a sigh of relief. That is until the door burst open, and my ever so charming roommate walked in, talking a mile a minute on her cell. Rolling my eyes I ignored her, since well she does that to me, well two can play that game. I busied myself by getting ready, even though none of my classes started anytime soon I wanted to get a view of the campus, check my surrounds and so on. I couldn't help but over here part of Willow's conversation with whoever she was talking to. Long story short, I heard Shane's name mentioned at least 50 times-okay that's a exaggeration but it seemed like it, followed by giggles. Looks like I'm roomed with a Connect Three fan, or should I say a Shane Grey fan.

"Hahah I know, and I totally saw him, and he totally saw me, we had like this moment you know Erica?" 'Pshh in your craziest dreams girl.' I thought bitterly to myself. Wait why did I even care?

"No I can't-wait should I?! AHHHHHHH! I totally should, and like plus I hear some rumors that Nate is going here can you believe that?!" More giggles. I yanked on my shirt and skinny jeans, once I was tying up my converse she got off her phone with a happy sigh.

"Nice talk?" I asked, why do I even bother trying? Oh right cause technically she's only 'friend' here.

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you want to elaborate on that?"

"You know Mitchie I would usually say no but since your here, and it's kinda pathetic how you listened in I guess I'll tell you," She paused, I'm guessing to make it more dramatic, or just to be a bitch. "Anyways I saw thee Shane Grey today walking down this very hallway." 'So did I honey.' I bit back my smile.

"No that is just **soo** cool Will." I said in a fake happy girly voice.

"Hahah I know right?! Anyways as I was walking by and **he** was walking by we totally made eye contact and sigh........" I tried my best not to laugh I mean, she just said sigh.

"Anything else?"

"No not yet." Willow sat up and looked over at me, eyeing me for some reason.

"What?"

"Don't make a move on him."

"Um...okay...?" Utteraly confused here

"Good now that we agree on that, why don't we go for a walk together." Did she just seriously say that? Wow bipolar much.

"You wanna go on a walk."

"Yup."

"With me."

"Yup."

"In public."

"Duh."

"Wouldn't that ruin you'r 'image' princess." I asked raising my eyebrow at her, while she was fluffing her hair in the mirror she looked at me through the mirror and said.

"I know I am one, might as well use it to my advantage huh?"

"I don't even wanna know."

"Good cause you never will Mitchie, now come on, I wanna catch me some rockstar hottie." She even blew a kiss to her reflection in the mirror, and I thought chicks only did that in movies, I guess I learn things everday.

"Come on **princess** the world awaits you."

"It better."

Kill me.

I think I must have some brain malfunction, I'm starting to believe I'm **too** nice, why can't I be more bitchy. I just let people walk all over me, and I hate it, yet can't help it. You know you all have that one bad habit that you can't break free from I'm thinking this is mine. To tell you what's been happening for the last hour an a half, it's been **all** about Willow. At first we tried, key word tried doing the game 20 questions, but it turned into a game of things Willow as that Mitchie doesn't. Then she went on, and on, and on about her life. Now I know how she thinks she has her chance with Shane, which will never happen. Apparently her dad and their parents are like friends, but when I asked her if she ever really met them she said no. So much for being close.

"So then like she has the freakin' nerve to-hello?! Mitchie I'm talking to you, are you even listening to a single word I'm saying." Yeah cause talking is all you've been doing.

"Huh, oh yeah totally."

"Goo-OMG!" She said in a high pitched girly screeched and grabbed onto my arm.

"Ow! Ow! Losing feeling, jeeze what the hel-"

"It's him! It's him!" She said still screeching, I believe I'm offically deaf in my left ear, she dragged my behind some potted plant. We were outisde by the quad, a huge open area to sum it all up.

"Once again what the hell?!" But she slapped her hand over my mouth.

"SHHHHHH!" She said and merley pointed sitting at one of the outside benches was Nate and Shane, and some chick who I didn't know, rolling my eyes I slapped her hand away about to get up when she yanked me back down.

"What now?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um I'd rather not hide behind some dumb plant, thanks though enjoy." But she kept her death like grip on my poor arm, her nails digging into my skin.

"Mitchie, you can't just walk over there."

"Why?"

"Hello?! Are you mentally insane? That's Shane and Nate from Connect Three." She was referring to them like they were some kind of greek gods.

"Yeahh okayy, whatever." Finally managing to rip my arm away, I'll probably have permanent indentations of her nails forever. Thanks Willow you're the greatest. I got up and started walking back the other way hoping I wouldn't be spotted by either one of them.

"Mitchie wait?!" Willow said in what she thought was a whisper, but it carried over to them. Shane looked around when he heard my name, spotted me and started waving fantically towards me. Willow just stood there mouth gaping.

"Oh my god he's-"

"Hey Mitchie! Get over here!" He called and kept waving, Willow's head whipped around lightning fast her eyes almost going to slits. I was waiting for her head to start going a full 360, too bad it didn't it would have been quite a sight.

"Uhh...surprise?" I asked in a timid voice.

I was pretty much royally fucked up from that point on, too bad I didn't know it then


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock.

Author's note-for those of you who have read and reviewed, thanks a millions, you guys are awesome.

P.S Ohh if you guys have time you should check out my other story I have up review I love to read your opinions. Thanks again(:

"Surprise my ass." Willow hissed into my ear, and gave a forceful shove in their direction. _Great just freakin great, I guess there's no getting out of this one now._

"Um hey Nate...Shane," I said in a flat voice, just standing there awkwardly, while Willow was practially bubbly next to me, no joke. She jabbed me in the ribcage, as is saying 'Hey remember me?'. "And this is uh...my friend Willow you guys." And I gave a half hearted wave in her direction, she giggled when they looked over at her.

"Hey nice to meet you." Nate said in his usual polite tone, she hardly gave him a glance, since her eyes were glued on another certain popstar.

"Hey I'm Willow." Willow said in what she thought was a 'sexy' voice, while holding out her hand whos nails were painted a sickening pink

"Uhm hi." He said and hesitantly took her hand while shaking it.

"Well aren't you just nice." The girl who was sitting on Shane's left side said, she had a slight southern accent. All I could say was she looked like a model out of a home magazine. Seriously everything about her was perfect, she even dressed like it to. Her perfect blonde hair was shiny and straights with a slight flip. She had on a white skirt that reached her knee, that looked ironed, with matching white sandals, and a peach colored v-neck sweater. Yeah she looked like a Stepford wife, she even had that overly sweet smile on that just made her more freaky looking.

"Oh sorry um this is Annabel." Shane said montioning to her, after he managed to pry Willow's hand off of his. _Annabel what a perfectly darling name._

"So like not to sound rude or anything but why aren't you guys, I don't know on tour or something?" Willow asked them, just as I was about to ask the same thing.

"Oh yeah we decided to take a break."

"Break really? Well, I can see why. Anways it looks like you guys were the middle of something, so sorry to bother you all." I said and started backing away bringing Willow with, who was very reluctant to leave with me.

"Oh no don't go yet." Annabel said waving us back with her hand.

"No really we should intru-"

"You're not intruding at all Mitchie," _Whoa she knows my name? _"You know I've heard so much about the infamous Mitchie that I wanna get to know you more person to person." She added in her overly happy voice. _Does she ever not smile?_ I wondered watching her unmoving smile, even when she talked it didn't leave her face, I bet that hurts later on.

"Oh Nate and Shane haev talked about me? Wow, I hope nothing bad."

"Hey we're not like that." Nate said interupting us making Annabel giggle.

"Don't worry nothing bad at all, we should hang out sometime."

"Uh...I don't know." I said, it's not like I don't like her. It's just I don't want to get to know her, that's all.

"Come on I don't bite," _Are you sure about that little miss sunshine?_ "Oh! We were just talking about all going to this new restaurant, you and Willow should join us."

"Oh I don't thi-"

"Yes! We would love to." Willow said interjecting me and threw her arm across my shoulders.

"Oh great here, I'll give you my number so I can text you the address."

"Great." I said sarcastically, but no one caught on.

After the awkward exchanges of numbers, and goodbyes, Willow and I left. The walk back to the dorms were quite, except for the constant buzzing coming from Willow's phone. I wonder who she's texting, it better not be Annabel. If thet all of a sudden become best friends I'll lose it. Speaking of best friends I should really call Caitlyn later.

"So Mitchie..." _I was just waiting for her to bring this up._

"So Willow." I said matching her tone, we were waiting for the elevator to go down. For some stupid reason it decided to stop at every single floor.

"You didn't tell me you knew Shane and Nate."

"Well you never asked."

"I'm bringing it up now, aren't I?" She asked rolling her as at me.

"It's not like you care, we aren't really even friends."

"Oh my gosh Mitchie, that just hurts." She even added her hand to her heart thing to make it even more emtional I guess who knows. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and we both went in.

"You know maybe just maybe with some more practice infront of the mirror, maybe just maybe one day I'll believe you." After that she shut up and ignored my thank god, that's how I like it between us.

Once we reached our room, she purposely slammed the door in my face, making me have to unlock it again, by the time I got in she was already getting ready. How pathetic she didn't even know when we were leaving anyways. An hour later she got a phone call which lasted about 1 minute.

"We're leaving in about an hour." She said flatly.

"So that was Annabel I presume?"

"No shit."

"A simple yes, would have done."

"A simple shut up would do." She snapped back while turning back to her mirror brushing out her hair.

"You know what-forget it, what are you wearing?"

"Why? You planning on copying me Mitchie?"

"Okay first why the hell would I wanna copy you, I'd rather not look like a slut, and second what have I ever done to you? You're always being a class a bitch to me." I blew up at her, but she just turned around and just shrugged, even the word slut didn't affect her, meaning she most be called that alot.

"Don't hate me Mitchie, cause you ain't me."

"What the hell?" I asked and scrunched up my face in confusion, that didn't even make sense.

"You heard me." Willow chided in a sing song voice, while leaping up from her chair and stauntering over to her closet.

"I would never ever in a million, trillion year wanna be like you."

"Good cause never in a million, trillion years will you ever get close to being me." She said and held up a dress to her, shook her head and threw it in my general direction.

"I'm not your maid Willow." I snapped and went to pick it up.

"Oh you aren't? Too bad, I don't want that dress anymore, it's so damn ugly, so that's why I thought it was be suitable for you," She said and let out a little giggle, I was too stunned to say anything. What a spoiled bitch it still had the price tag on it. _Oh damn _I thought when I saw it. "No this, this is the one for moi." I heard he say happily, and looked up the dress was a hot pink, shocker right? It was like pretty short, nothing I would ever be caught dead in, and it was satin.

"Willow hurry the hell up?!" I yelled standing outside the bathroom, I gave up on waiting inside since the bathrooms were coed and that was just a bit too awkward.

"Almost done."

"You've been saying that for the past half hour."

"I know, and like I said _almost _done." I sighed leaning against the wall opposite the bathrooms, my feet were hurting like a bitch, why do I even bother with heels. A second later Willow finanly imerged and did a little turn.

"Finally." I said and followed her down the hall. The bad thing about tonight was I was stuck with Willow, literally she was my ride there and back.

"So tonight should be interesting, huh Mitch?" She asked once she had finished punching in the addres into her GPS.

"I guess, sure..." I looked out the window, the sun was just now setting leaving the sky a pinkish hazy color.

"I wonder if Shane is with that Annabel chick, ugh I hope not." Willow said Annabel in a distgusted tone.

"Eh maybe."

"What? You think so?" She shot a look quickly over ot her.

"Hello, I said maybe."

"But it's the way you said it."

"Whatever you delusional."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"That Shane might be with her."

"Excuse me, okay you're totally delusional, I am not jealous, you're the one who's like all over him."

"Oh Mitchie, Mitchie, you're in denial it's okay everyone goes through this stage in there life."

"Okay since when did we start talking about dating?"

"Since I mentioned Shane, and you got all defensive, first sign of denial." Willow said and nodded her head to herself.

"I am not in denial, I don't even have feeling for him, what the hell?!"

"No need to yell at me Mitchie, just take a deep breathe and just be calm."

"There is no way in hell I can be calm now, after you just start assuming I have feelings for him, which I don't." I added as a after thought.

"Oh so I'm guessing that's what you tell yourself at night to help yourself sleep?" She asked, but I didn't say anything as we pulled up infront of the building, we were meeting Nate, Shane, and Annabel inside.

"Look, I don't like Shane never have never will."

"Hey Mitchie, never say never."

"Just watch me." I said defensively and got out heading in without waiting for her. I don't know how but she always manages to get under my skin.

"Mitchie, hey!" Annabel said in that happy tone which was getting on my nerves. _Maybe she's on crack._

"Hi, Annabel." It sounded a little drawn out and tired.

"Are you okay?" So she heard it too.

"Yeah fine." I said brushing away her concern.

"Okay will if you're sure, where's Will-"

"Right here." Willow called from behind us, making Annabel's already big creepy smile even more bigger and creepier.

"Where's, um the guys?"

"Oh they're at the table, I chose to wait for you."

"How sweet." I said .

"Hey Mitchie, Willow." Both Shane and Nate said in unison.

"Hey."

"Hi."

After we all ordered what we wanted to drink and eat, Annabel got our attention when even though she already was.

"Okay you guys I have an announcement to make," She said pausing and grabbing hold of his hand, I stared at her oddly. "That we're...."

_Please, please, please, don't say, say it's not true. _I thought desperatley to myself, but it was.

"Ahh! Oh my god no way!" Willow said jumping up and running over to hugging her, oh yeah I totally see bffs soon between them.

"Yeah just great." I said forcing myself to be happy.

Where's that stupid super glue, cause I think my heart just broke in two.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock.

Author's note-for those of you who have read and reviewed, thanks a millions, you guys are awesome.

P.S Ohh if you guys have time you should check out my other story I have up review I love to read your opinions. Thanks again(:

Read and Review, thanks for the reviews!

"Well that was quite an interesting dinner, don't you think Mitchie?" Willow asked once we were back in our dorm room.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it sure was." I said, and I was still in a state of shock. I mean come on seriously, him engaged, with Annabell none the less. I also think I'm still trying to mull over my confused feelings for me. Wait do I have feelings for him?

"Oh well I guess there are other fish in the sea."

"Yeah."

"You know his friend is cute, too bad he isn't really my type." She said going on, talking more to herself then me.

"Yeah, Nate sure is something huh."

"Maybe you should go out with him Mitchie, I mean he seems nice enough for you." Willow added. _Me date Nate? I don't think so. Could I? No...maybe possibly?_

"Um, I don't know." The idea still wasn't to kneen to me...yet.

"What, it'll help you get over your little school girl crush, espically now since he's got himself a fiance."Willow said smirking over at me, I just shook my head at her, as if she were crazy.

"Look I'm just too tired to even try arguring with you." Sighing I started getting my things ready to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah you're right, I am too even though we both know I would win in the end, since I always do." Shaking my head once more I left the room without another word.

Just as I was about to push open the door to go into the bathrooms, the door swung open, I just barely had enough time to move. And out came Nate, he looked slightly shocked to see me, as I was to see him.

"Oh hi Mitchie." He awkwardly moved away from the door, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey."

"So...how are you?"

"Fine, and you?" Oh yeah totally not awkward at all, remember I'm not too good at small talk. Plus it's not like Nate and I were total buddies with each other.

"Good, good."

"Nice."

"Yup."

"I never knew Shane would get so serioius with a girl before." I blurted out, I think my mouth has a mind of it's own, I blushed slightly, and looked down.

"Oh..uh yeah, I don't know they just kinda met a like a year ago or something."

"So they've been dating a long time huh?" I asked._ Stupid of course they would be, they're engaged with each other._

"Serious enough to get married."

"Annabell seems...nice." I concluded, it was honestly the only word I could think of on the spot.

"Eh she's okay." His tone of voice got my more curious.

"What you don't like her?"

"No! It's just I think it's kinda soo ya know?"

"I can see that." Again more silence, I was wondering why he wasn't leaving, why I wasn't leaving, it seemed like dejavu.

"What's your first class tomrrow?" Nate asked suddnely, random but okay.

"Um I think studio arts."

"With Welter?"

"Uh...yeah why?"

"I do too." He said smiling, which made me smile, since for some reason I foud his smile very contagious.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said and went into the bathroom.

Today was a bad day. Waking up at 5:00 am was a bad start to my day, since my so called roommate just had to wake me up letting me know that she was going for a morning run. Then just as I was about to go back to sleep, she demanded that I go running with her on the beach, since she didn't want anything 'bad' happen to her. What the hell could happen? It's the early morning it's not like she's gonna get kidnapped or rapped or mugged but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Take it from someone who is definitley not in shape, running was never my strongest ability, so no add running in the sand. Yes let's just say I was ready to drop dead after an hour of running. But running wasn't enough for Willow, she insisted we go for a cool down job twice around the campus, she said it was good for us. I didn't see how it was good for us, I think she just wanted to torchure me, well mission accomplished. To make things worse we were stuck outisde our doorm building because someone forgot there key, yeah I did too, so we had to wait about another hour before someone who had a early morning class left the building.

Then by the time we got to our room everyone whoever heard of a morning class was in the bathrooms. So now here I am laying on my bad all gross and nasty and sweaty, and aching all over waiting for a damn shower. Don't ask me how, but the lucky ass bitch got a shower before I did.

"Don't you just love mornings." She said in a cherry voice while doing her make up.

"Oh yeah they're the best." I sarcastically responded, once again she was oblivous to my sarcasm.

"When do you think we'll be able to hang out with Shane again?"

"I don't know, why don't you bring it up with his fiance, it seems like you two are pretty buddy, buddy."

"I detect that tone again little missy, and me and Annabell? I don't think so."

"Really, cause it seemed like it last night, you were all over her." She made a distgusted face.

"Ew you make it sound like I'm some kind of la esbo, and plus I was happy for her, you should be too."

"I am."

"No you're not."

"You know it's too early to go through **all** of this again don't you think."

"What are you talking about? It's only 9." Slowly very slowly I got up, my legs were killing me and felt like jello.

"Yes but someone woke me up at the crack of dawn."

"Mhh wonder who that could have been." She innocently replied smirking as I hobbled over to my closet.

"Someone didn't stretch, Mitchie."

"Someone didn't tell me, Will." She merely shrugged and got up and swung her bag over her hand and grabbed er laptop.

"See ya later roomie!" She called and left. Alone at last, it felt good.

"Hey you." I looked over my shoulder and saw Nate heading my way, a smile was already spreading across my face. I can see him and me becoming great friends in the future.

"I didn't know you would be into art, I thought you would be taking some kind of music class."

"I could say the same for you."

"Well I guess you can say I've changed...abit."

"We all have our reasons, and you changed? It doesn't seem like it." He added looking me from head to foot, making me a little uncomfortable.

"Long story."

"I have time."

"Maybe later." I replied hesitantly before we entered the class room.

**A/N Okayy so this one pretty much was a filler, sorry but it'll pick up soon don't worry, but i would like to hear your thought and some ideas of what you think or what you want to happen next since I'm kinda starting to kinda run out of them, I know where i want this to go just not sure what to write next, so review please thanks(:**


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock.

**A/N- thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed and left you thoughts and ideas. It's given me some new ideas for this story.**

**Thankks again. Read and Review please!(:**

"That had to be the most boring class in the history of boring classes." Nate said in a complaining tone as we left the classroom, I laughed at him slightly.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." I replied jokingly, and bumped into his arm with my own.

"Mitchie, sometimes your optimism kills me."

"Oh please, you _love_ it." I said dragging out the word love, making him laugh.

"Shut up." Shoving my slightly, we were now heading to the parking lot, Nate was already gettting his keys out.

"So...anymore classes today?"

"Nope, I'm free."

"Nice."

"How bout' you?"

"Same, though tomorrow seems pretty much-" But I was cut off by my phone ringing with an unknown number, I ignored it."Tomrrow for me is pretty much more-" But my phone started ringing again, I wonder who the hell wants to talk to me so badly.

"It's cool go ahead." Nate said motioning for me to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I asked in a annoyed tone, hoping they would get the hint.

"Mitchie? Hi! Its me Annabell." _What how did she get my number?_

"Uh...hi."

"How are you?" She asked with a giggle.

"I'm good."

"That's great, hey are you like busy right now?" She asked more intently.

"Well actually I'm with Nate-"

"Here let me talk to him." She said cutting me off, I gave a confused look and held out my phone to him.

"Who is it?"

"Annabell, she wants to talk to you." I heard him mutter something under his breath before answering. After a few minutes and alot of 'yeahs' he hung up and handed my phone back.

"Annabell wants us to meet her and Shane at some cafe."

"Why?" I asked while putting my phone away, that thought didn't make me feel any better.

"I don't know it's Annabell, do you need anymore of a reason?"

"No I guess not."

"Here come on." He said and took hold of my elbow and steered me to a shiny looking car.

"Whoa nice ride." I said as he held open the door for me.

"Thanks but actually it's not mine, Shane's letting me use it for now." He said and shut the door, I watched him walk around the front of the car and get into the drivers seat.

Nate pulled up next to the curb across from the cafe, I saw it had an outdoor part to it, and I saw Annabell's shiny blonde head. When I reached the drivers side where Nate was, he was holding out his right hand. I didn't take it at first.

"Come on Mitchie it's just a hand take it."

"Oh come on you aren't serious Nate, I think I can handle crossing the street I'm not a little kid." Just as I spoke those words some crazy driver whizzed past us, if we were only a few more inches out in the road he would of definitley hit us.

"You were saying." He said with a slight smirk on, but totally different from Shane's, groaning I took his hand. As strange as it seemed it felt oddly nice, he immediatley wove his fingers through mine as he started walking forward with me by his side. As we were crossing I took notice on how it felt with my hand in his, his hand was pretty warm all enclosed around my smaller one, it fit perfectly too.

"Ugh Nate you didn't tell me you two were dating." Were the first words out of Annabell's mouth.

"Huh?" I asked utterly confused, she timidly pointed to our interlocked hands. Blushing I quickly yanked my hand away wiping it on the side of the jean leg, and quickly taking a seat across from her and Shane.

"Uhmm we're not dating." He said awkwardly, Annabell's face fell for some reason.

"You aren't?" Shane asked, as if he wasn't buying it at all.

"No Shane we're not." I said my voice sounding insistant.

"Okay Mitch, whatever you say."

"But really you guys would look so uber cute together." Annbell blurted out, almost waking me choke on my own spit.

"Moving on now." Shane said thrusting menus both at Nate and I.

"So why did you call us down here?" Nate asked Annabell once we were done odering.

"Well I just wanted some more bonding time with all of us." Annabell said, and reached across the table taking hold of my hand, I just staring at her hand confusion written on my face.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why?" I smoothly managed to get my hand from under hers.

"I want you to be in our wedding." Annabell cooed leaning into Shane's shoulder.

"What?!" I exclaimed a little too loudly making a few people look over at us.

"I know, I know, it's too early to be talking about wedding planning and stuff but I like to be ahead of the game you know?"

"Why do you want me in your wedding?"

"Mitchie," Annabell said in a slightly offended way. I don't know how that was offending her, I hardly knew her. "I thought you would see by now how much you mean to the guys, and soon me too." Okay now she was just plain crazy, didn't she know that I just literally recently reconnected with them.

"Oh...I don't know Annabell."

"Mitchie please for me?" She asked in a pleading voice. Hell I don't owe her anything.

"It wouldn't feel right."

"Sure it would."

"Well I don't even have a dress." Really Mitchie? That was the best you could come up with.

"No silly, didn't you hear me I said **in **our wedding."

"In as in?"

"I want you to be one of my bride's maids."

"Whoa, I don't think so."

"Why not?" She asked, for once all sweetness left from her voice, he eyes narrowed at me.

"I-I-uh, could I at least think about it first?"

"Of course you can sweetie." She said and patted my hand.

This was gonna be hell.

***********************************************8

"Shut up it's not funny," I said trying to be serious and hit him in the arm trying to make him shut up, but it only made him laugh harder, which caused my to laugh. I had absolutely no idea what time it was, but I knew it was late. After Nate and I left from our lunch with Annabell and Shane, we just drove, like drove all over LA, and outside of LA. "Seriously though Nate, she made it sound like they were gonna get married the next day."

After he managed to catch his breath he replied. "In her mind they would be, your face was so priceless." Then continued laughing, and pointing at me, I swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, I know, just hysterical, seriously I'm dying of laughter right now. I bit my bottom lip trying to hide my on coming smile.

"Aww Mitchie, I'm just kidding." He said with a slight pout, which made him even hotter, I quickly tore my eyes away from his flawless face. For some reason we decided to take the stairs, when we reached the door that was labeled 5 we both stopped.

"Well today, and tonight were really fun." I said turning to face him.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah it was fun, Mitchie."

"Well I guess I better-"

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" It seemed like he had that all bottled up just until now. _Oh my god as in a date?_ My mind was racing.

"Uh..." Was all that came out.

"Like just purely friend to friend you know, plus I kinda need to see your notes, since I didn't copy them down." He added with a sheepish grin.

"Yes of course Nate, we can hang out."

"Great well, I guess I'll see you then." We didn't hug, but just gave a friendly wave.

"Where the hell have you been Mitchie?!" Willow's voice said startling the hell out of me, I thought I was being quiet and sneaky but not enough, her bed light lamp flicked on. She was sitting in her bed arms crossed her mouth in a tight line. Strange how she reminded me of my mom when I got in trouble.

"Uh what are you talking about?"I asked trying to be oblivious, not working too well, she's just that smart.

"It's 2:30 in the morning." Whoa shit really?

"Seriously? Wow I didn't imagine that we-" Oops, I let that last bit slip, she caught it too.

"We? We?! Who's we?!" Her voice going higher and higher, soon she would wake the whole floor.

"Look calm down, I'm okay."

"How could I have none that? You didn't call, or leave or not, or text me." She ranted on, and on throwing her hands up in the air. Sometimes I didn't get her, one day she'll act like a total bitch and the next act like she cares.

"Back up, since when do you care what I do?"

"I-I don't." She lied.

"Uh-huh, well I'll just tell you this so you don't have to go worry your little head over little ole me, I was with Nate, happy?" I jumped onto my bed and got under the covers suddenly really sleepy. I opened one eye and realized she hadn't turned out the light.

"So you went on a date with him?"

I sighed and sat up unwillingly. "No we just drove around LA."

"That's all you did?"

"Yes."

"Ever since you left your class at 12:45 this after noon?"

"Well technically no."

"What else did you guys do?"

"What is this an interrogation?" I asked running a hand through my slightly messy hair.

"Just answer the question."

"Well for your information we just had lunch with Annabell and Shane, then went driving around."

"How did the lunch go?"

"Fine." Was all I said and lay back down pretending to sleep, finally I saw her light go off.

**2 1/2 Weeks Later.**

"Nate seriously, focus." I Whined and threw a waded up peice of paper at his head, which was laying on his textbook unopened. We were in the college library 'studying' for a test.

"Mitchie, I can't." He whined back at me, not moving his head.

"Yes you can, and you have to the test to two days from now."

"No seriously I can't, my head is full of melted brain." I heard him start laughing after his statement.

"Oh grow up." I snapped at him, yanking his textbook away from under his head suddenly, making his forehead smack against the table.

He sat up rubbing his forehead glaring at me, as I flipped through my own textbook. "Oww that hurt." He hissed at me.

"Too bad too sad," I said and started scribbling down some notes from my book, but paused and looked up at him, he was s tarring out the window, with a face that was unreadable. "Nate, is something wrong, you've been like out of it for the past couple days, are you okay?" I asked worriedly and closed my book focusing my attention on him. He gave a long heavy sigh and turned his head back to me.

"I don't know." He said putting his head in his hands. I felt pretty helpless, how could I help him when I didn't know what the matter was.

"Hey," I said softly and poked one of his hands gently with my pointer finger. "Talk to me you know you can." Nate sat up, but slouched in his seat, and started tapping his pencil against the table before openeing his mouth.

"So I like this girl." He said throwing me off, okay now I am seriously focused.

"Go on."

"And...I don't really know what to do."

"Okay, mhh... do I know her?" He quickly glanced up at me then back down at his pencil.

"Yeah."

"Do we have any classes with her?"

"Yeah." Wow he sure is being helpful.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Gee Mitchie, what do you think? Isn't it obvious I don't know whether or not she likes me back. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." He snapped which was a first.

"Fine then, all I was trying to do was help, and it seems like you don't want that." I said and hurriedly gathered up my things, and headed out the doors.

"Mitchie wait!" I heard him yell after me, part of me wanted to keep walking but my better half stopped and turned around. He was running more like sprinting after me dodging around people. I waited for him to catch his breath. "Lo-Look I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just, this has been driving me crazy for a while." He said frustrated and ran both hands with his curls.

I watched him for a moment backing sure he was done before I continued. "Whenever you're ready to talk about this mystery girl I'm here." I started walking agian, but he grabbed hold of my strap of my bag and turned me back around.

"I'm ready now. Okay so this girl, um she's pretty amazing you see." He started smiling, it was obvious he was thinking about her. Yeah apart of me was jealous, but hey I should be happy for him, he's like my best friend.

"Wow she sure sounds like something."

"Yeah she is."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Um...yeah kinda." I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay well ask her out."

"It's not that easy."

"You never know if you don't try Nate."

"I know, but-"

"Is it Savannah?" I asked not really listening to him, I was running through my mind all the girls who seemed like really interested in Nate.

"Huh?"

"You know Savannah the kinda shy quiet girl in our art class, she sits behind us. Is it her?"

"I-uh yeah I guess."

"You guess?" I asked scrutinizing him.

"N-yeah." He lamely finished. I caught his eye, but the way he was looking at me it seemed like he was looking for something, I quickly looked away I wasn't able to hold his intense gaze for long. It made my stomach do flips, and my heart race a bit faster then it should. This time it was him that started wandering off.

"Nate, where are you going?!" I called after him confused.

"I-uh need sometime to think about somethings, okay?" He asked with a forced smile.

"Yeah, sure."

**A/N- okayy so this is my longest chapter so far, I personally think it turned out pretty good, but let me know what you think.(:**


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock.

**A/N- I am so, so sorry for the late update but alot has been going on right now not to mention that my finals are coming up quite fast surprisingly, but for those of you who have reviewed thanks again, and I hope you're still reading this, and sorry again.**

It's been about a week after that little awkward conversation I had with Nate. It seems like half the time I don't even get him. But then again like they say guys are confusing, he still hasn't made any move on Savannah yet. What is he waiting for? It's totally obivious to everyone but him, that's she's into him. I don't blame her, he's an amazing guy.

"Hey Nate." Savannah said in a slightly shy voice, as she passed our table to go to hers, which was right behind ours.

He hardly even looked up from him stupid notebook. "Oh hey." I jabbed him in the side once she passed us, he shot me a dirty look. I mouthed 'ask her out' to him, but he just shook his head. Ugh do I seriously have to do everything for him. I thought annoyed and turned around in my seat, she was just sitting up right from getting something out of her bag.

"Hey Savannah." I said, I felt Nate tense up next to him, but I ignored him, the boy was just being too stubborn.

"Uh hi Mitchie." She said a little confused to why I was talking to her since, I never ever talked to her before.

"So how's it going." I said hoping it sounded casual and not creeperish at all.

"Pretty good I guess why?"

"Oh I was just wondering."

"Why are you talking to me?" Wow a little blunt don't you think, and to here I thought she was a sweet little angel.

I forced a laugh before continuing. "Hahah the funny thing is you know Nate here, " I said and poked him in the back. "And I were just talking about heading over to the poetry reading they have at the cafe on campus." _Lame, poetry reading? I'm not even into poetry._

"Oh....okay?" She muttered

"And Nate here doesn't have date."

"Mitchie don't." Nate hissed next to him, but I shot him an encouraging smile, before turning back to her.

She perked up a bit, oh yeah I knew it. "Really now?"

"Yeah, and well I was thinking since you're like the girl I can really stand around here, well would you mind going with us-I mean him since I have a date already." What a lie, I don't great now I'll have to find one, since apparently the reading was tonight.

"Well if it's okay with him I mean."

"Oh course it's alright, right Nate." I said stressing his name, saying 'If you don't go I willl hurt you'.

"Yeah it's fine with me, I"m glad you're coming." He said and forced a smile which looked really pitiful, but Savannah didn't seem to notice.

"Great well here's my number and we'll all meet up in front of our dorm building okay?"

"Cool, okay." I turned back around to find a very pissed off Nate glaring at me.

"Oh cheer up Natey, you need some f-u-n in you life."

"I'm fine thanks."

"Quit sulking and turn that frown-"

"Seriously though what's you freakin problem, huh?" He snapped, great here we go again.

"Okay what is it now?"

"What are you like stupid or something? You totally set me up on a date with _her_.

I pretended to think . "Oh I guess I did."

"Why?"

"Okay now you're the stupid one, it's obvious she's into you, and like you said you like her.

"I never said I liked her."

"Well you kinda hinted around it."

"No you just assumed."

"Well it's kinda too late to change your mind now, I mean would that look very nice to stand her up?"

"It's not like I have a way out."

"Nope ya don't, and don't be all mopey either. You just might have fun tonight."

"So who's your date Mitchie, huh? Huh?" He said and smirked at me.

"Oh don't you worry about me, worry about what you're gonna wear tonight."

I was so screwed.

It has been 4 hours and I still don't have a date. All the guys I know and asked are either taken, gay, douchebags, or just plain disgusting. I was hopeless. I was gonna be the odd once out once again.

Sighing I rounded the corner, and was shocked to see who was standing in front of my dorm door knocking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked making him jump around.

"Oh hey Mitchie, I was just trying to find you." He nervously said shoving his hand into his jean pockets.

"Well here I am."

"Right there you are, um I stopped by to give you this," He shoved some piece of paper into my hadn, I didn't bother looking at it "Well I guess I'll see you later Mitch." He started to round the same corner I came from when I blurted out.

"Shane! Wait, want to go out with me tonight?" I asked, it was like word vomit, and it didn't even come out right, how embarassing, I'm sure my face was redder then a tomato.

"Uh...um." He stumbled ov his words, I wouldn't blame the poor guy.

"I-I mean not like that ew, but not as in ew you're gross cause you're not gross, I mean like you know friends, but we wouldn't be alone, cause you see Nate has this date with this chick who I kind of set him up with even though he got mad, and I already said I had a date but I don't, and it would look really stupid showing up without one when I already said I have a date." I said all in one breath, I wonder if he caught that, since he still has that stupid blank expression on.

"Nate has date?" Seriously that's all he has to say? Does he not see the problem I'm in.

"Yes, he has date. Oh my god, I'm asking will you come with me as a date, but it'll be like a friend thing you know." I added quickly, before it got more awkward.

"Yeah sure."

"Seriously? Are you sure Annabel will be okay with it, cause you know I'm sure I could find another guy to ask-"

"No, I'm going, and it's cool Annabel is actually gone for a couple weeks, she went back to Idaho to work on some more of the wedding details." Somehow this felt strange, sneaking behind her back but it wasn't like we were dating, just friends right? So it's okay right?

"Oh okay well cool I guess, um just meet me here at 7:30."

"Will do bye." He said and walked off.

"Well, well, well don't we look nice huh?" Willow asked watching me get ready."

"Shut up don't you have some other person you could bitch to?" I asked annoyed while trying to straighen my hair.

"You know I could, but you're too much fun to bug."

"Thanks."

"So where are you going?"

"I told you alread."

"Uh no you didn't." She said and came over to my side of the room and sat down on my bed.

"Oh really darn, must of slipped my mind."

"So?"

"So I'm going out."

"No shit, I knew that."

"With some friends." Okay that was kinda the truth she didn't need to know the play by play.

"Friends or a date?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hell yeah it matters, I wanna know what desperate I mean very desperate," Just then there was a knock on the door, she got up still talking and started to open it. "Who must be out of his mind to go-OH! Hey Shane." She said in her flirty tone making me gag and I turned back around.

"Uh hey is Mitchie ready yet?"

"Done." I said and jumped up while grabbing my purse and bumped Willow out of the way with my hip.

"Wow you look amazing." I don't know if I would have used the word amazing but nice would have done it. I was wearing probably the only dress I owned, which was a navy blue summer dress type thing that flowed out when I walked, and that had short cut off sleeves, since it was night, I choice to wear a white cardigan.

"Thanks you clean up pretty nice yourself."

"Whoa, wait a minute you're going out with him." Willow asked in a incredulous voice.

"Yeah."

"Wow Michie aren't you just the little..."

"It's not like that."

"Uh huh I'm sure it's not."

"No really it's not, let's just get out of here." I said starting to push Shane back out the door.

"Hold up you forgot something."

"What?"

"Your shoes and you dignity."

"My shoes and what?" Willow threw my white flats at my face.

Before she closed the door she said. "Have fun be safe, and go do something I know I wouldn't do." She started laughing before closing the door.

"Shane?" Nate asked his eyes almost bugging out, Savannah looked kinda star struck.

"Hey bro, and who might this be?" He asked flashing her his heart stopping smile, which made her go even more red.

"Savannah." She said shyly, while she and Shane were getting acquainted with one and other Nate dragged me a few feet away.

"Oww you're huritng me." I complained while he dragged me.

"Oh shut up."

"I guess it's that time of month for ya huh?"

"What do you think you're doing?" He said when he let go of me, we were about a foot apart.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Like hell you do, are you crazy you can't just go be doing that kind of stuff, espcially with my brother, my brother who's engaged, who's, fiance is friends with you."

"Whoa slow your roll there buddy, it's not like that, we're just friends." He eyed me closely.

"Just friends?"

"Yes."

"Nothing more."

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutley positive Mitchie, like one hund-"

"Nate I get it." I cried out making Shane and Savannah look over, at least Nate was smiling.

"Hey I'm just looking out for my best friend, and brother."

"Aww really, best friend?" I cooed at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah bestest friend, no don't go using that aaginst me."

"Well I wasn't, but thanks for the idea now." I heard his groan as we started walking back.

"Everyting okay?" Shane asked with a slighlty concerned look on his face.

"Yeah everything's fine." I said smiling, and snuck a quick glance at Nate who was already staring at me.

"You know a movie sounds better." Nate said when we started walknig again.  
"I agree." Savannah replied who was latched onto his arm.

"Yeah uh what do you think Mitchie?" Nate asked looking over at me.

"Sounds great, might as walk since it's only a few blocks from here." Shane and I started walking ahead of them once they started talking in quietly.

"Aww aren't they so cute."

"Yeah they are if Nate would at least look at his date." Shane muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Seriously you haven't noticed? He hasn't stopped staring at you since you came out of the building." I blushed slightly.

"Nuh huh."

"Uh huh, and he's been staring at the back of your head-"

"Yeah, yeah okay I bet they can hear us." He just shrugged, we were quiet for a minute until he broke it.

"He likes you."

"Who?"

"Nate."

"Ha good one Shane, no he doesn't."

"How do you know?" He countered back looking straight at me.

"I uh just do."

"Uh huh sure Mitchie, but he does I know it."

"How do you know he does?" I asked using the same accusing tone he did.

"He's my brother."

"Wow that's your only defense, pretty weak don't you think?"  
"Also I've seen that look before."

"What look?"  
"The look that says he's falling, and he's falling for you."

"Me? That's insane, I mean come on we're just friends."

"Really?"

"Yes why does everyone keep saying that."

"Because maybe it looks like you guys are more then that."

"Look we don't act all coupley." I said trying to tell myself that Nate doesn't like me, or that I don't like him, or that just the thought of him makes my heart skip a beat.

"You guys don't have to act like that, and plus maybe he has but you just haven't noticed.

"Whatever you're just messing with me."

"Okay well just make sure you don't hurt him okay?"

"Don't worry I won't, he's my best friend." I whispered more to myself.

**A/N soo yeahh this one kinda didnt go the way I wanted to but, I thought it was pretty good, so please R&R!(:**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sorry I know it's been a while and I'm really, really, sorry. All I can say is somethings have come up and I've been quite busy, well since it's summer and all. **

**But I hope you guys haven't forgotten this story(:**

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock.

Once we got seated in the movie theater things seemed to just go downhill from there. Was that even possible? Yes it was. First of all I don't even know how Savannah managed it but she got the end seat, making me sit right smack dab between Shane and Nate. Lucky me huh? Bitch. I thought to myself secretly glaring over at her. She was just running her mouth. How did I even picture her quiet and sweet? I must of been insane to think that. The whole time she was talking Nate's ear off all he did was say 'uh-huh' at least every ten times she talked for a whole sentence. Good thing she didn't notice. Guys. I turned my attention to my left and saw that Shane was on the phone, to guess who.

"Yeah okay, mhmm, yeah I will. Okay love you too." He said muttering into the phone and then hanging up. He gave me a sheepish grin when he saw me looking at him.

"Annabelle, huh?" I asked questioningly, even though I knew the answer. Funny how I felt like the odd one out all of a sudden. Sure I had Shane as my 'date'. But in reality he had Annabelle, and Nate had Savannah, I guess kinda? So then who did that leave me with?

"Yup she just wanted to check in with me on things." He replied looking away, as if it was embarrassing. I thought it was quite cute, in a sickly sweet way.

"Naw not at all." Suddenly my attenion was directed to my right, since Nate was tapping my shoulder in a annoy mannor.

"What?" I hissed through my teeth at him, as if I had better things to talk to Shane with. Hey it was true, I mean hello Nate was on a Nate with Savannah not me. So why was he bothering me?

"Switch spots with me." He practically begged me, his bottom lip pushing past his top. Aw he looked so cute.

"Mhhh nope." I said and turned back in my seat, I saw him gaping at me from the corner of my eye and bit my lip trying not to smirk.

"Meanie." I heard him whisper at me, but continued to 'listen' to Savannah.

"You guys," Savannah whined making everyone look over at her. "What are we watching again?"

Rolling his eyes Nate answered. "We're watching Inception remember."

"Oh," She giggled. Since when did she get so ditsy all of sudden. "silly me."

"Ugh I thought that movie would never end." Savannah said once we hit the night's air.

"It ended as a dream." I said in a almost confident tone, thought I may have had my doubts still. I highly doubt Savannah even knew what the movie was about.

"You sure about that Mitchie?" Nate asked in a challenging tone. Ha he would.

"Duh I'm quite positive." I said smirking at him, somehow Savannah caught up with Shane and the two were talking about who knows what.

"So what a night huh." He said randomly.

"Uh yeah sure."

"Did you have fun?"

"I don't know did _you?"_ I said counterdicting him.

"Eh it was alright I guess, could have been better..." He said trailing off. As if he wasn't totally ready to finish his thought.

"And how could it have been better Nate?"

He seemed to mull it over in his head for a few seconds, before stopping and turning to face me making me stop to. "You could've been my date." He said in a hushed tone. I think I stopped breathing for a second. I found myself lost in his eyes, as cheesy as that sounds. Then before I knew it he started walking again. What the hell?

"Nate." I hissed at him running to catch up, and yanked him back. Shane and Savannah still oblivious to us.

"What."

"What the hell was that?" I accused.

"Sometimes I can't believe you're this dense Mitchie." Nate said laughing sarcastically.

"Okay look I'm sorry if I'm slow on the up take but, you can't just go around throwing things out like that, and then thinking that the person will understand what you're trying to get at."

"Well then sorry." He said in the same sarcastic tone, that made me wanna punch him right in the face.

"Nate I think you're a really great guy-"

"But you don't like me right? I get it totally." He said cutting me off harsly. He tried walking away again, but I yanked him back.

"No you didn't let me finish, I said you're a really great guy-okay more like amazing," I felt my face get kind of red thank god it was dark out. But I think I knew he knew I was blushing too. "And...well I tihnk any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend." God how cliche did that sound? It sounded like something out of a book. I knew it was lame the moment it felt my mouth.

"Thanks." Was all he said and smiled. Thanks? Thanks? Well then...

"Yeah so..."

"So what?"

"Wanna go out sometime." I said. Wait-did I just ask him out? Yeah I did. Oh my god, don't panic, don't panic. Just keep breathing don't break down, not here, and definitely not now. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yeah I'd like that." Nate said.

"Well good then, I guess it's settled."

"Wow you asked him out? Wow smooth Mitchie, real smooth." Willow said to me once I told her everything that happened that night.

"What? What would you have done?"

"I would've wait for him to ask me out, like any other normal person."

I scrunched up my face. "I don't get why chicks wait until the guys asks her out, that seems a little...I don't know."

"Exactly, and this is why you don't have a boyfriend."

"Um excuse me did I or did I not just land a date with Nate?"

Willow laughed before getting in bed. "Goodnight Mitchie, whata playa." She added on the end.

"No I'm not." I called out in the dark, I heard her giggle quietly.

"Yeah you kind of are, both Nate and Shane in the same night."

"Whatever goodnight Will."

"Back atcha Mitch."

Okay so maybe just possibly my roomie ain't that bad.

"Hey Mitchie!" I turned and saw oh dear god no...Savannah.

"Oh hey." I said plastering on my fake smile.

"Did you hear?"

"About...?"

"There's this carnival type thing happening around the campus."

"Oh really that's great."

"I know and I'm going to ask Nate to it."

Wait what?"

"What?" I asked mimicking what my head had just said.

"I said I'm gonna ask Nate to it, since we had so much fun at the movies."

"Great." I said dragging out the word.

It felt like I was hunting Nate down the whole morning until I finally found him walking off campus with Shane. I ran up to them, out of breath when I reached them.

"Hey Mitchie what have you been doing?" Shane asked in a teasing tone.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Turning to Nate I asked him, and I knew he would say yes. "Wanna go to the carnival with me?"

**So not the best but at least i posted something the next one will be better, promise(: R&R**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Well here's the next chapter hope you like it(:**

**And for those of you who are wondering if there will be a smitchie don't worry there will be. But it won't be for a while, but not too long, it just depends on how everything goes, something I'm still thinking about. Thanks for reviews.(:**

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock.

So yes tonight was the night of the wonderful carnival with Nate. And yes I was freaking out, I mean me of all people freaking out over some date. Okay scratch that totally, it was such an understatement. I Mitchie Torres was going on a date with Nate. So yes it was kind of a big thing. Everything was going wrong. I had absolutely nothing to wear. Everything I seemed to have seemed to causal, or too blah…I don't know. I had a few dresses few meaning one, and I was so not going to wear that. Groaning, slightly frustrated with myself, I few myself on the bed. I was so screwed.

"Whoa-Mitchie! What the hell?" Screeched Willow as she came in the room, and slipped on one of my discarded tank tops. And almost fell on her butt, I would have laughed but I was too depressed. "Seriously, I could of fallen and broken my neck, and died! And it would have been all your fault Mitchie! Mitchie? Are you even listening to me?" I let her screech on hardly even listening.

"Shame huh." I mumbled still staring at the ceiling, as if that could give me answers to all my problems. Sighing she came over and I felt the bed shift as she sat down next to me.

"Okay, what's wrong." What a dumb ass question.

"Gee I wonder." I replied just as sarcastically as always. Before she could answer my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I groaned.

Damn.

"Hey right now isn't the best time." I blurted out unashamed to Annabelle, before she could go blabbing on.

"Oh okay well when will be?" She asked in the same bluntness. What a bitch.

"I-uh." I stumbled over the words to make a good enough excuse, but she cut off my ramblings.

"Oh this Sunday since we still need to do your dress fitting." Oh that. Great. There was a reason why I've been avoiding her geeze.

"Uh-great." I finally managed to say.

"Goody see ya then, love ya bye." And she hung up on me, since when did she love me?

"Who was that?" Willow asked immediately after I threw my phone back on my bed and started pacing the room.

"Annabelle."

"I see so what's with all this." She said motioning her hand around the room.

"Wow are you really this stupid? Obviously I need your help!" I yelled throwing my arms up in frustration.

She smirked at me and stood up. "I thought you never asked.

I don't know how but it seemed like Willow could always manage to get under my skin. I smiled slightly.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick." I said and started ringing my hands together.

"No you're not." She said in a monotone not looking up from her phone she was texting on.

"I think I have a fever seriously."

"Oh Mitchie whatever the hell your middle name is Torres, you'll have something if you don't get your ass right out there. Right. Now." Willow said in a threatening tone, and pointed towards the door. So as you can all see this is me panicking, right here and now. Lovely isn't. But since when did I freak out about meeting Nate? I mean hello we've been friends for quite sometime. We have classes with each other, we mess around with each other. And I'm stupid I know he's quite…uh hot? Yes that's the word. But it doesn't really change anything, I mean it's just Nate. Yeah just Nate with that insanely curly hair, that I've always wanted to touch. Just Nate with those brown penetrating eyes that always looked into mine. And sometimes it felt like I melted into a puddle when he would just stare at me as if he were trying to figure something out about me. Just Nate with the amazingly se-OKAY. That so didn't help. Just breathe Mitchie." I chanted over and over in my hand. My hands were sweating so bad, I wiped them on my skinny jeans. Classy huh.

Willow seemed to notice since she gave me a grossed out look.

"Oh ew Mitchie." She said shaking her head in disapproval.

"What?"

"Please do not do that in front of him okay?" She asked in a pleading tone. I rolled my eyes at her as I grabbed my phone shoving it in my pocket, and headed out to meet _him._

Like hell would I do that in front of Nate.

It seemed like my breathing had become heavier with every growing second. I was supposed to meet him at the front doors at our dorm. It seemed like fate was against me tonight, the elevator went faster then usual. When the elevator doors dinged open I saw him there standing at the end of the hall his back to me._ Oh my god I so can't do this! Oh come on get a grip, it's not like you're going to be permanently tied down to him or something. Just a nice date._ The closer I got to him the faster my heart beat as if that was possible. I swear to god I bet I looked like I just ran around the track. Oh attractive. Nervously wiped my hands on the back of my jeans and stopped right behind him, and cleared throat. Yeah it was so beyond dry. He turned around at the sound, but when he saw it was me he gave me one of his rare smiles that showed his perfect straight white teeth. Instantly I felt my face flush redder. _Oh yeah smooth Mitchie._

"H-hi." I stuttered. He kept smiling, I felt him look me over. I stood on one leg and rubbing the other leg with my foot. I hoped I looked okay. Willow picked this outfit out, it was washed out skinny jeans, with a white lacy tank top, and ¾ black top that had a slight v-neck. Since we would be going on rides, she said I had to wear black flats, I don't know why. I was perfectly okay wearing my converse. I immediately looked at his feet, duh I knew it, it seemed like he always worse those.

"Wow you look great." He said in a sincere tone. _Whatever you do, don't blush. Damnit._

"Thanks so do you." It was true. He smiled once again and held out his hand. I took it, so we didn't really interlock our fingers, but it was nice anyways, I liked it better this way.

"So are you excited?" Nate asked once we had left the campus and started walking down the side walk that would lead us to the carnival.

"Ha yeah." I sounded like I was high, he must of sensed I was just a little nervous. Cause he squeezed my hand as if he was reassuring me. That's what I like most about Nate. We could just talk about nothing, and yet it seemed like we could get each other more then ever, or just say nothing since he didn't need words and we still got each other. Yeah I know it's weird but it's out thing. I liked that too, I started smiling at the thought. He must of saw that too and smiled too, which made me smile more.

After we waited in line and got our hands stamped like a purple whatever it was, I couldn't make it out. It looked like Spongebob, or some creature.

"Which ride do you want to go on?" Nate asked. Note we were still holding hands.

"Um it doesn't matter, whatever you like." He looked at me before taking my hand and steered us towards a semi long line.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights." Was all he said, and I looked at him curiously That's when I saw it, well more like heard it. One of those rides that went up side down and was fast.

"Ha nope." I lied through my teeth.

By the time we got into our seats, I was literally shaking.

"Hey," Nate breathed into my ear, not helping the matter.

"Yeah." I spit out, I had my restrained in a death grip, my breathing became shallow.

"Hey, hey we can get off you know." Nate said in his soothing tone, and took hold the hand closets to him, and started rubbing the back of my hand soothingly his thumb.

"Oh no I'm good." I muttered, more to reasure myself.

"No you don't have to-" But before he could finished my breath got caught in my throat as the ride lurched forward and started to slowing inch forward.

Note to self never go on rollercoaster rides.

"You so liked it." Nate said and nudged his shoulder into mine. We were now heading back to campus, after spending who knows how many hours at the carnival.

"Maybe." I said and tried to hide my on coming smile, not working.

"I knew it." He said slightly cockily, and threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. It was quite hard since I was carrying a giant purple bear he had won and given me.

"You know if you keep it up your ego's gonna be bigger then Shane's." I replied joking back.

"Whatever Mitchie, you so like it." He said and smirked down at me. _So what if I did?_

"Uh-huh sure, pop star keep telling yourself that." I said hitting him in the stomach with the bear's paw. We stopped once we reached the front of the building. "I had a really great time, Nate." I said and momentarily put down the bear, fishing around in my pockets for the room key. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he seemed to be thinking something over.

"Same here Mitchie, I wouldn't mind doing it again?" He seemed slightly shy. _Awwww so cute_!

"Definitely." I said smiling. "Oh thanks again for him." I said before I could reached down to get the bear, Nate had stepped forward.

"Uh hey Mitch?" There he goes all nervous again. I wish he would stop, it's making me nervous.

"Yeah Nate?" I asked turning towards him, and saw he was shifting from foot to foot.

"Um…could I try something?" _Try something? What?_

"I…guess."

"Okay don't freak out, okay."

"Why would I freak out?" He didn't answer, but moved forward. Oh that's why. He stopped when there was just literally less then an inch between us. He wouldn't quite meet my eye. Not that I was trying to stare him down or anything. It seemed like he was second guessing what he was planning on doing.

"You know I like you right." He said.

"Yeah I know."

"Okay then." He finally leaned the rest of the way in, I felt him slowly exhale. His warm breath slightly hitting me in the face. My eyes seemed to sense what he was going to next and closed their eyes on their own accord.

I felt him slowly press his lips against mine. It was simple, yet sweet.

**So this is probably my longest chapter, i hoped you liked it. I think it went quite well. Like it hate it? R&R**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Well here's the next chapter hope you like it(:**

**Once again thanks for the review. And just a heads up i will be leaving on the 12 through the 18, so no updates, but heres an extra long chapter for you guys. I hope you like it, and maybe could i get at least 10 review?(: And question for the next chapter which would you rather have all Smitchie or all Nitchie?**

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Camp Rock.

"So you two are dating huh?" Willow asked me the next morning as I was getting ready for the dreaded dress fitting.

"I don't know." I muttered, we hadn't really established this, but I think we were. He sent me a really cute text this morning, calling me beautiful. So yeah I think we were definitely going down that road.

"I think you two make the cutest couple ever." She said smiling over at me. And this is where she can be so sweet and nice. It's like having two different roommates.

"Aw thanks Will, it means a lot to me." I threw my hair up in a messy bun.

"Off to meet the wife?" Willow asked in a snide tone. I thought she liked Annabelle.

"I thought you liked her?" I asked her confused and turned towards her. She just shook her head, waving me off. Shaking my head and I grabbed my purse and headed off. Once again I was meeting her at some little café. Who I didn't seem to see was Shane.

"Shane?" I asked confused and roomed my sunglasses to the top of my head, and looked around I didn't see Annabelle. Did she ditch me, and I had to look after her stupid fiancé?

"Mitchie, Seriously calm down, don't get all excited really." He said sarcastically smirking at me. Same old Shane. What did she see in him anyways? Sure he was hot, but sometimes his personality screamed little kid.

"Shut up." I yanked out the chair across from and threw myself in it. He watched me the whole time.

"You look tired Mitchie." he surveyed me from the top of his glasses.

"Thank you Mr. Observant. Where's your wonderful wife to be?" He leaned back in his seat, and shrugged still looking me over. I was kind of self conscious and started running a hand through my hair. "What is there something in my hair?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope just perfect." He said. _What the hell?_ I thought, but brushed it off. Him being Shane was all I needed for an answer.

"Annabelle said she was going to be running late."

"What does Annabelle do?" I asked though I thought I knew.

"She's a designer for wedding dresses." Shane said in the same bored tone, and looked around watching people pass us from the other side of the gate.

"You must be pretty crazy in love with her huh?" I asked him in a cheerful tone, and laughed slightly.

He shot his head back at me, giving me a weird expression. One I couldn't quite make out. "What?" He asked as if he didn't have one word I just said.

"Ugh never mind." I was slightly annoyed, it seemed like he hardly even listening. How ADD of him, I glared at the side of his head once he started staring at people again.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry I'm late!" We heard Annabelle call from behind us. Shane got up and pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit down. At least he was a gentleman sorta. "Oh Mitchie you look so nice."

I looked down at what I was wearing. I don't know if you would call jeans that were seriously ripped up and a white tank top nice. "Uh thanks so do you, but you always do." I saw Shane pretend to gag behind his glass of water. I shot him a glare, and kicked him under the table. Making him choke slightly on his water.

"Oh honey be careful." Annabelle said patting him on the back, totally oblivious. He shot me a death glare, and I smiled fakely back at him.

'Bitch.' He mouthed in my direction when Annabelle was looking for something in her purse. I just merely smirked at him and looked away.

"So anyways Mitchie, I know you're slightly on the petite side." _Isn't that good?_

"Uh…"

She looked at me and immediately back tracked. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that, it's really good, which means we don't need to alter the dress a lot, maybe just the length a little. Since I think the dress is a little be long for you." She went on and looked me up and down. I don't even know why she brought Shane he seemed totally bored out of his mind. I don't blame him. Once we got out food it shut Annabelle up.

"So Mitchie." Shane said in the same tone her greeted me with. As if he was slightly unhappy with me.

"So Shane." I replied in the same tone.

"Had fun last night?"

"I-uh what?" Taken about slightly.

"Yeah Nate called me late last night told me about your guy's date."

Annabelle looked between us missing out. "You went out with Nate?" Annabelle asked me. I just nodded. "Aw that's so cute, he can be your date for our wedding."

"Sure he can." She smiled when I said that. "So got a problem with that Shane?" I asked, daring him to say something. He just shrugged.

"No just looking out for my best friend that's all."

"Don't worry it's not like I'm going to break his heart or anything." Though I couldn't be a 100% positive that it was going to be all right.

"Mitchie what's taking so long?" I heard Annabelle's voice on the other side of the changing room.

"Seriously, didn't get too lost in the dress did ya Mitch?" Shane asked, and I heard his annoying but contagious laughter. I bet he thought he was just _so_ hilarious.

"Shut up Shane!"

"Shut up Shane!" He mimicked in a false high voice. What was he 5?

"Guys seriously." Annabelle said interrupting us, obvious taking the mothering role.

"Annabelle I don't know about this." Looking at myself in the mirror it didn't quite right on me, sure the dress was amazing. I just wasn't. She was right it was long on me.

"Hon I'll never know if you don't come out here." She said in a encouraging tone.

"Fine, fine, fine." I muttered unlocking the door, and swung it open and stepped up. I held the hem of the dress but let it fall once I stood still. Annabelle and Shane didn't say anything. Yeah that made me feel loads better, I hate nervously picking at the bow on the side of my dress.

"Mitchie you look really pretty, doesn't she look pretty Shane." Annabelle commented and pulling Shane with her so he was closer to me. "Shane tell her she looks pretty." She said nudging him. I quickly looked away from him. Totally not awkward, can you hear my sarcasm.

"You look," He paused for a second. "Beautiful."

I chewed on my bottom lip, I knew my face must have been pretty red. Annabelle clapped since she was just _so happy. _"Um thanks. Can I take this off?" I asked and tried heading back to the room, but Annabelle yanked me back making me stand stalk still as the person did the measuring.

"Well that quite went well don't you think?" Annabelle asked us once we left the dress shop, the newly altered dress in my arms.

"Yeah." Both Shane and said in unison, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Mitchie what are you and Nate doing tomorrow night?" She asked in a formal tone, she made it sound like we're official.

"I don't know, I'll ask why?" _Please don't let it be another lunch._

"Oh just thinking that we could all meet up for dinner, and maybe Jason could join us, right Shane." Annabelle said pointedly to him.

"I think he can come." That answer made he quite more pleased.

"Oh good, I really hope you two can come Mitchie." All of a sudden she grabbed my arm making me stop, Shane slowed down looking back at us.

"What?" He asked confused. Annabelle bit her lip, she still had a grip on her arm.

"I just forgot I need to stop in and pick up my dress and try it on."

He nodded. "Oh okay so I'll just meet you back at my place then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well see you around Mitchie."

Once he was out of sight, Annabelle turned me around and started walking the way we just came.

"You need me for something?" I was uncertain what she had planned.

"Duh I need someone to see how the dress looks on me."

"Oh right."

"Don't worry it won't take long." Once again she bit her lip and looked around making sure no one was following us, though I don't think that's what she was doing. It just looked like it.

"Annabelle, just because I said I was free I didn't mean take that as an advantage." I complained groaned and leaned my head against the wall. And here I thought I took forever putting on the dress. I was wrong.

"One second." I heard the sound of a zipper being zipped. Finally she stepped out. She looked like something out of a fairytale book and she was the princess I always wanted to be. I know why Shane had noticed her she was perfect. Tall, beautiful, and blonde, everything I'm not.

"Wow," I breathed walking over to her. "You look amazing."

That's when it happened just all of a sudden she burst into tears. Startled I reached her helping her sit down. I was never one for tears. I freaked just like most guys did, and ran the other way. I hated dealing with emotions. Maybe it was that time of month for her. "Hey what's wrong Anna." I asked her in what I hoped was a soothing tone, and pulled her into a hug.

"I-I think he's seeing someone." She hiccupped out.

"What? Shane, no way. I know he wouldn't do something like that." I was very positive. Sure he could act like a real idiot, but I know he would never ever do something like that. He knows better then that.

"Mhh I don't know." She said still convinced that he was cheating. Sighing I pulled back and stared her right in the eye.

"Come one seriously Annabelle, do you honestly think a guy as amazing as Shane would do something like that to you? No it's obvious he's crazy about. I think you're just getting a little nervous."

She shook her head, tears still in her eyes. She sniffled. "So you think he's amazing."

"Um-uh yeah I mean he's my friends, I don't-" No way would I ever like Shane like that.

"You guys have history." Wait did she think it was me?

I forced out a laugh trying to make this less awkward. "Haha hardly, I mean we went to this camp, but that was a long time ago. And it's not like we stayed in touch." Truth.

"I know but still…"

Now I was getting slightly pissed. "Seriously Annabelle get a grip. You have more history with him, and look where you are now. You're marrying him aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"I know so, so come on just forget it."

"Mitchie I can't." She whined, making me inwardly groan.

"Okay fine! How do you even know he's cheating on you?"

"I don't I just feel it."

Rolling my eyes at her I pulled her up with me, so we were standing face to face. "Annabelle I think he's just as nervous as you are."

"You think?" This made her a little more hopeful.

"Mhhmm."

"Well I guess, but just to make sure I want you to talk to him." She then went back in her dressing room.

What the hell did she mean by that? Talk to him? Then what, would she have me stalk the poor guy, no way in hell would I do that.

"Annabelle." I hissed her name as she hurriedly walked out the store.

"Not here." She hissed back and continued marching, I had to run to keep up.

"Annabelle!" I yelled yanking her back and turned to face me, her eyes still slightly puffy and red. "What do you mean talk to him."

"Just what I mean, just talk to him."

"About…?"

"Oh I don't know how about rainbows and unicorns? About to see if he's cheating on me!" She screeched right in my face.

"Okay, okay, sorry just calm down." I said slightly shocked to see her spazz out like that.

"I'm sorry, it's just I love him so much you know…" No I don't know.

"Mhh yeah."

"So will you?" Annabelle asked once again in that hopeful tone, giving me a pout.

"I-"

"Aw! Thanks Mitchie, you're the best." And then yanked me into a death grip hug.

What was I going to do now?

"Stop laughing you little piece of…." I trailed off pissed and threw my pillow at Willow, nailing her right in the head. But that didn't stop her.

"Oh man Mitchie this is so priceless, that crazy bitch is making you stalk her poor unknowing fiancé.

"Shut up you know it's not like that."

"Sure as hell sounds like it though."

"I know, and I don't know what to do."

Willow thought for a second. "Oh here, tell her you did but don't."

"And what if she brings it up?"

"Oh please she's not that shameless to bring it up, she knows better then that."

"Okay but what if he really is seeing someone."

"You think so?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." I was too confused and tired and annoyed to think. Why did Annabelle have to be so impossible at times.

"So," Willow paused cautiously as if I was gonna blow at any second. "Are you going to talk to Shane?"

I looked at her incredulously. "And say what exactly? Oh hey Shane I was just wondering by any chance if you're going out with another chick behind Annabelle's back cause she wanted to know, since funny thing she doesn't totally trust you." I shot at her snidely.

"No need to be all bitchy about it."

"Well how else would I phrase it?"

"Oh…I dunno, don't make it obvious." Well she did have a point there, but I wasn't totally sure if I would have the guts to really go through it.

But I have another solution to this. I grabbed my phone and dialed it letting it.

"Hey." I said right away. I sounded way too jumpy. Calm down, deep breaths.

"Hi, I was just thinking about you." He said, his voice already sending a million butterflies in my stomach. Stupid butterflies.

"Really, aww." I cooed into the phone, and just realized how girly I sounded. Quickly I cleared my throat. "So are you doing anything right now?"

"Naw not really, why have something in mind?" He asked, I could just see him smirking on the other end.

I bit my bottom lip slightly. "Mhh, maybe."

"Well if you don't I might as well just back to my essay I was in the middle of, though I would totally blow it off to hang out with you."

"No you shouldn't do that." I said in a chastising tone. One thing I didn't want was him blowing off his work.

"I was kidding Mitchie geeze."

"Not funny, anyways meet quad in 20."

"Cool, see ya."

"Yeah bye." I said and hung up.

"Nate I see." Willow said in a knowing tone and nodding her head.

Shrugging I set down on my bed. "What I bet he would know if Shane's up to something, I mean they are best friends and all. Practically brothers."

"Mhhmm."

"Okay, what's with the tone?"

"Oh no tone."

"Yeah come on spill."

Sighing as if it was costing her all her energy she said. "Okay so say if Shane did possibly let something slip to Nate about some chick, what makes you think Nate's gonna tell you, knowing that you're pretty close to Annabelle."

"And so what if he does? How does he know if I will tell Annabelle, and plus Annabelle and I aren't even that close. Nate knows that, so there's nothing really to worry about. I know he'll tell me, cause he trusts me." I tried reasoning with her.

"Oh come Mitchie, we all know your such a goody two shoes, of course you'll tell Annabelle even if you don't mean to. I'm sorry that's just who you are."

"Excuse you, you hardly even know me. I mean come on we've been roommates for what a month. How would you know how I act, and plus I wouldn't tell Annabelle anything if Nate made me swore not to."

"Uh hello then that would be going against what Annabelle wanted. Plus I just know things Mitchie." She said in a what she thought was a mysterious tone. She got up stretching and yawned. "Well this shit is boring me, later Torres and once again you're pretty much screwed yourself over." Laughing she left the room.

Sadly the truth was she was right.

The moment I set foot in the quad I saw Nate sitting on one of the empty benches. He was writing away in a notebook, but looked like he was having trouble with whatever he was writing. I watched for a second as he would scrunch up his face in frustration and erase what he made furiously. Or he would just let out a heaving sigh, a slight frown on his face.

I slid onto the bench slightly startling him. Hurriedly he shoved it away in his bag.

"Oh hey Mitch, I didn't see you." He said and ran a hand through his head of curls.

"Sorry if I scared you." He smirked.

"Yeah hardly Mitchie, maybe some other time."

"There goes your ego again." I said nudging him in the ribs.

"Whatever Torres, so what is it that made me come out here."

"I have to ask you something." I replied in a dead serious tone and turned to face him. I saw that he looked quite concerned. He probably thought something happened in my family.

"What, what is it?" He asked and scooted closer, taking my oddly cold hand in his warm one.

"Ah…it has to do with someone we know."

"Okay…" He said still unsure where I was going with this. 'Don't make it obvious.' Willow's words rang through my head. I took another deep calming breath.

"Well actually two people we know."

"Okay, well who are they?"

"Um well one of them you know really, really, well." I said in a hinting tone. Nope nothing, he just stared at me with a blank look on his face. Was he even trying to think? "He's a guy."

"Jason?" He asked finally utterly confused. I was confused for a second. Jason seriously? Please I haven't even mentioned him ever.

"No! Shane oh my god!" I yelled getting frustrated.

A look of realization dawned on his face. "Oh Shane yeah, what about him." He asked now that we were on the same page.

"You see um, has he ever you know…" I trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. Apparently I had to since Nate still wasn't getting it. And he was supposed to be the smart one.

"No I don't know Mitchie, come on just spit it out."

"Fine, fine, has he ever dated anyone."

"Well obviously he has." He replied in a over sarcastic tone.

"No I mean like now."

"Huh?"

"Is he seeing someone behind Annabelle's back."

He seemed to hesitate before answering and looked away. "Uh no, not really."

"Come on," I said hitting him in the shoulder. "I need a straight answer."

"Why do you want to know?" He shot back raising an eyebrow at me scrutinizing my face.

"Uh because, he's my friend." I said in a duh tone.

"Right." He said he wasn't buying it.

"Come one just tell me is he or is he not."

"No he's not." He finalized. I blew out the breath I had been holding. See that wasn't so had was it? Nate was looking at me oddly.

"What?" I asked getting self conscious.

"Just nothing."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can't a guy look at a girl he likes?" He asked smirking slightly.

"Mhh I guess." I said teasingly.

"Mitchie." Nate said suddenly in such a tone that made me start.

"What?"

"If I told you something you promise you wouldn't tell anyone right? I mean no one, not Willow, not Annabelle, not Shane, no one right?" He asked slightly nervous and in a pleading tone.

"Of course." I said seriously. What was he going to tell me? That he was lying to cover up for Shane. That Shane really was seeing someone. That he wasn't planning on going through with the wedding. That-

"He likes someone." Whoa what?

"As in someone besides Annabelle.

He just nodded.

"Who?"

"I can't tell." Of course he couldn't. I looked away thinking. Who could Shane like? Seriously it seemed as if he was whipped. Whipped for Annabelle.

Panic seemed to rush through me what was I going to tell Annabelle? I knew she was going to call me anytime now. Maybe even sooner.

"You like me right?" Nate asked, by _like_ I knew what he meant.

I smiled looking at me. "Yes I really like you Nate."

"Good then I can do this." Just as he was leaning in my phone decided to ring.

"Sorry, sorry." I said slightly flustered.

"No it's cool." Though he didn't sound 'cool'

"Hello."

"Hey Mitchinater what's crack-a-lackin?" Boomed the annoying voice.

"Shane?" Hey I was supposed to be calling him not the other way around, what the hell? He's hardly ever called me.

"The one and only baby." Rolling my eyes and I saw out of the corner of my eye Nate looking slightly more pissed. His jaw all clenched up, and he looked as if he could punch something. But hell it only made him look hotter.

"What do you wanted?" I demeaned in a monotone.

"Gee I'm glad I'm your sunshine on a cloudy day." Was his reply.

"Sorry that spot is already taken." I shot a smile at Nate, but saw he wasn't paying attention.

"By?"

"None of your concern. Again what do you want?"

"Wanna hang out with little ole me? I'm bored please." He asked, he probably had that stupid puppy dog pout going on.

**Hey well i hoped you liked it R&R like it hate it tell me.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer-I do not own any of the camp rock characters, just the plot._

**Wow it has been forever since I've been on here, but I hope now I can keep adding on a regular basis. But i do have to say thank you a million for all the people that did review, that means alot to me(: annd I hope you guys haven't completely given up on this story. But I wouldnt blame you if you did, it have been over a year. I've just been so busy with school, and dance. So this chapter if mostly a filler, but it will pick up pretty soon, just give it some time. Also I need to think of a few ideas. If any of you do have any, just leave me a message or leave it on the review. Thanks again(: and once again I'm so, so sorry..**

Hang out with Shane now? More like why the hell does want to hang out with me? I thought he was meeting Annabell back at his place.

"What about Annabell?" It was so silent on the other end, that I thought at first he hung up on me. But then I heard him clear his throat, then a cough.

"Actually, honestly I don't know where she is."

"I thought she was going to your place."

"I thought so too, but she never showed up."

"Look try calling her, okay Shane?" I said, and looked back over at Nate. Who was already looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Just hang out with me." He was making to really difficult. Apart of me wanted to be there for him, but the other part of me wanted to be with Nate. Sighing again I didn't say anything for a while. I had to give him credit, he didn't hang up. Well Shane was very stubborn when he wanted something.

"Look I'm kind of with someone." I said to him. He gave a over exaggerated sigh.

"Someone being Nate, right?" I shot another quick look Nate's way. He was absentmindedly looking around. Waiting patiently, I kind of felt bad for making him wait. Finally I made up my mind.

"I'm sorry but no Shane." My tone was firm.

"Fine then in an hour." And with that he hung up. What the hell? So now he thinks he can order me around. What asshole.

"What did he say?" Nate asked quietly, looking down at his hands. "Uh...he wants me to meet up with him in an hour."

"And are you?" I bit my lip nervously and we had a silent staring contest. I knew he was going to hate me for this, but what could I do about it now?

"Yeah."

"I can't stay out late." I blurted out when I got into Shane's car. It had started to rain, which was pretty rare.

"Sure, whatever." He flippantly brushes off my comment. Something was obviously wrong here. The moment I had gotten into then car. He didn't greet me with his usual charming smile. He had some kind of a sneer mixed slash smirk thing going on. As if all of a sudden he was regretting asking me to hang out. "

Is everything all right?" Hoping that Shane wouldn't get all pissy. He glanced at me before tearing out of the parking lot, not saying anything for the longest time. Now I know he is mad, but why would he be mad at me? Didn't I agree against my better judgment to hang out with him? Yeah that's right.

He has no right to be mad at me. I should be the one giving him the cold shoulder. I was just about to say that if he was going to be like this. That he can just let me out right here on the side of the road. I'd rather walk back to campus, then being in the car with him.

"No everything's fine." His voice sounded off.

Timidly I said. "You and Annabell didn't get in a fight, did you?" His jaw clenched at the sound of her name. Ah-ha so that is what the problem is. "You know you can tell me, it's not like I'm-"

"It's not Annabell alright."

"Okay...I'm just trying to help Shane, you don't need to bite my head off."

"Whatever." Shane muttered, and then turned off the main street. I didn't recognize where we were. Well truth be told I don't know my way around California yet.

"If you're going to be all bipolar, just let me out right now." As if to prove how serious I was. I undid my seatbelt, and looked over at him. That got his attention.

"I'm sorry." He said sighing heavily, he parked. We were at the beach. Wow how cliché going to the beach when it was rain. Dark outside.

"It's fine." I replied, it started to get quiet again. I played with the ends of my hair. Well wasn't this just smashing. Sitting here in silence. I thought if a million things I could do, if I was back at campus. Somehow Nate's face popped into my head. As if on cue I felt myself smiling. Wow I'm so lame.

"What are you smiling about?" Shane's voice making me jump out of my skin. Even though it was really quiet and low, I was expecting him to talk. I looked over at him, he was already watching me.

"Nothing, nothing."

"You're such a bad liar."

"Haha yeah I know, but ya…" I trailed off pretty lamely I thought. I highly don't Shane would want to know what I was thinking. I mean seriously, this was his friend I was thinking about. Sure he knew that we were dating and all, but I'm sure he didn't want to hear all the gritty little details. It seemed as though he was reading my mind, when he next said.

"It's Nate that you're thinking about."

"I would say yes, but I don't want this conversation to go all weird." I admitted a bit shyly, looking down at my hands. I could almost see Shane rolling his eyes.

"Oh Mitchie, I wouldn't find that _too_ awkward." I knew he was just kidding, but still. I would like to keep some things from him private.

"Just forget I said anything."

"You know I can't do that."

"Try." I said through gritted teeth, glaring at him slightly. Know I remember why I decided against hanging out with him. He could just be so infuriating. By now the rain was coming down harder, who knew Southern California could produce this much rain. What did I know though.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Was he seriously insane? In the rain, where there was a possible chance of hail. Yeah something was seriously wrong with his brain. Maybe he was dropped one too many times as baby. Wouldn't surprise me, I thought I read somewhere that he was ADHD. Haha just kidding. Though most of the time he acted like he did have ADHD or plain ADD.

"You're kidding right."

"Nope."

"You actually want to go walking in that." I pointed out the windshield, toward the down pour. He simply nodded. "You're insane Grey."

"So I've been told Torres." Shane said not missing a beat. Rolling my eyes, I looked away from him. I so did not want to go out. Not that I have anything against rain, I actually live for rainstorms. I just didn't want to get sick. That's what I needed at the start of a new term at school, was a freakin cold. All thanks to Shane Grey.

If I got sick, I would get Will sick; she would kill me, plus I would be getting Nate sick to. For the obvious reason, which I won't bother listing.

"No."

"Awe, come on Mitchie, please! I never ask you for anything, ever!" Ha! What a little liar. Like I chose to be here on my own free will. Not.

"Shane no."

"Mitchie yes."

"Go walk by yourself." I whined crossing my arms over my chest, as if that settled it.

"Something bad will happen to me." Raising an eyebrow at him he continued. "I could get jumped by some crazy fan, or I could get hit in the head by some hail and die."

"All the more reason to stay here. In the nice; dry car."

"You're no fun."

"You're the one that wanted to hang out with me."

"Yeah but I thought we would do something exciting."

"Duh we are, we're watching the rain in the safety of your car." That made crack half a smile. Man that fight with Annabell must have been something. A part of me was just dying to know. I couldn't help but think about what Nate had said. That Shane did happen to like someone. Who could that someone be? I came up with noting. Though I truly didn't really know him on that kind of personal level. But good enough to be in his own wedding.

The thought of Shane getting married still shocked me. I mean out of the three of them. He was the last one I would suspect to get married, settled down. The more likely choice would be Nate (despite the age), since between the three of them. Nate was by far the more mature and serious one. Jason, well I couldn't really say. Since I've only met him once or twice, and from those few times. Let's just saw Jason was very uh eccentric.

"Mitchie, what's life without a little risk, mhh?" Darn he had me there. Sighing, I looked out the window again. The more he kept talking about it, the more it sounded like a great idea. Back at home I used to love walking in the rain. Even if my mom yelled at me later on, it was so worth it. Smiling at the memory, I turned back to Shane. Who was sporting a puppy dog pout.

"Fine, but if I get sick, I'm killing you." The moment I opened the down, the half facing it was drenched. Great this was going to be awesome. Quickly I got out, slamming the door behind me. I heard Shane doing the same on his side. We met at the front, for a second we stood there awkwardly, not looking at each other. By now my hair was completely plastered to my face.

Finally Shane held out one of his hands, I momentarily looked at it, but grabbed it anyways. We headed down the beach, not really talking. Since first of all it was hard to hear yourself think, and second we didn't really need words to understand each other.

"Why the hell are you so damn wet?" Will asked, the moment I opened the door. I swear to god, that chick had a radar for when I entered the building.

"I went for a walk." I didn't care that I was dripping all over the place, it was so worth it.

"Ew, in the rain?"

"No in the showers obviously."

"Haha aren't you just so funny, Mitchie." Willow said in a sarcastic tone, and turned back to her textbook. Wow that was a first she actually shut up. "And don't think you're off the hook just yet Torres. I'll question you after I'm done studying." Damn. Well might as well get to the showers before we had our wonderful conversation later on. I opened my mouth to tell her, but she had her earphones plugged in. Whatever I rolled my eyes; went to grab my bathroom kit, and dry clothes.


End file.
